When Night Rain Turns To Snow
by Yagurlrelly
Summary: This is a story about a new shinigami girl named Kiyoshi Hamasakiyes i know kiyoshi is a boy's namejoining the 10th divisionthe division Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are in and the ups and downs they go thru.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I know this isn't a story but i just got this idea all of a sudden and got very excited.**

**This story is called When Night Rain Turns To Snow and it is about this 13 year old New shinigami named Kiyoshi Hamasaki(yeah i know that's a boy's name) being a lieutenant in the 10th division with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. She will have strawberry blonde hair the same color as matsumoto's down to her back but will get it cut short on a request of hitsugaya because she looks to much like a chibi matsumoto and green eyes. The story will just be about the ups and downs of the 3.**

**Thank you and tell me what you think. And go read my other story called HISS! MIZU DE SUMA DOKEYA! I'm just to the first chapter but the second one is really funny. you'll love it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Is Chappy 1.

* * *

Kiyoshi Hamasaki looked around nervously as she waited outside her new taishou's door, waiting for him to call her in. She then began to practice her greeting.**

"Hello Hi...Hi..oh god what is his name. I know it starts with a H. Hitsugi, no no that's not it...Hitsagi...no that's not it either...Hannah?"

"It's Histugaya Taishou." A deep voice said from behind.

"Waaa." Kiyoshi screamed and turned around to see a white haired, short boy looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

Seeing his white haori she quickly bowed,"I'm Kiyoshi sir."

"Kiyoshi Hamasaki."

"Yes Sir."

"Get up, Kiyoshi."

She stood up to see his hand out,"Welcome to the 10th division, I'm your new taishou Hitsugaya Toushiro."

She looked at him confused.

"What is it?" He asked pulling his hand back.

"Are you sure your my taishou."

"Ah." He said cautiously, not liking were this was going.

"Are you sure?"

"Ahhh!!" Hitsugaya said getting annoyed.

"Sorry it's just that your so short, and your just a kid, aren't you?" She laughed.

Hitsugaya eyes widened,"K-K-K-K-K-" he studdered.

Seeing she offended him Kiyoshi quickly bowed her head and apologized,"S-sorry Taishou, I talk to much.

She looked up to still see him in his catatonic state.

"Taishou!! It was just a joke! Sorry. Sorry!" she said nervously waving her hands and laughing.

Hitsugaya snapped out of it, and walked passed her to open his office door,"Well you just learned your first rule in the 10th division never call me a kid, follow me." She followed him in his office were he told her all the rules of Soul Society and the 10th divison.

"And as you should already now your 2nd Lieutenant."

"Isn't there a 1st Lieutenant?"

"Ah."

"Can I meet him...her...er..it."

"Uhh sure," Hitsugaya said hesitantly not sure of what his vice-captain might do when she saw the girl,"Matsumoto!!"

"Yes Taishou!" Matsumoto said coming quickly from wherever she was to see what her Taishou wanted.

"I would like you to meet our new 2nd Lieutenant, Kiyoshi Hamasaki."

"Nice to meet ya." Kiyoshi said holding out her hand.

Matsumoto stared at Kiyoshi bewildered,"Shes...shes...sh...sh."

"What is it Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked slight beginning to worry about Kiyoshi's safety.

"She's SO CUTE!!!!"Matsumoto cried as she grabbed Kiyoshi and held her close to her chest.

Hitsugaya sighed.

"HELP ME!" Kiyoshi cried trying to pry herself out of Matsumoto's valley.

"Taishou Look," Matsumoto said as she turned Kiyoshi toward him," shes so cute and cuddly, like a...like...a plushie. Look at her big innocent green eyes, and her long strawberry-blonde hair. Taishou shes just right for you.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened,"Matsu---"

"Look at her cute little breast. There so small. But just enough for you right Taishou."

Hitsugaya blushed,"MatSUMOTO!"(you know how he yells out her name when she does something crazy)

"Sorry Taishou I just couldn't resist. She's just so cute." Matsumoto laughed as she began to tickle Kiyoshi,"coochie coo coochie coo."

"Ahahaha stop!!! Stop!!! Taishou help me!!!" Kiyoshi laughed.

"Aww taishou she has such a cute voice."

Hitsugaya sighed and was about to walk out the door, but was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder.

He turned around,"Yes Kiyoshi,"he said impatiently.

"Sorry Taishou, but I just wanted to know if you could request something I could do. I'm very eager to get started. I'll even do paperwork."

"Very eager huh?"

"Yes Sir," she smiled.

'Matsumoto was right she is cute,' he thought,' ugh what am I thinking.'

"Cut your hair." Hitsugaya said as he walked out the door.

"What? Taishou!"

"Taishou's orders. Matsumoto will do it."

"What? Why!"

"Your long hair makes you look like a chibi Matsumoto. Heaven knows I don't need another one of those around."

"No I don't wanna I've been growing my hair since----"

"There there come now were gonna have fun." Matsumoto said grabbing Kiyoshi and dragging her down the hall.

"No no I don't wanna!!"

Hitsugaya sighed as he watched Matsumoto struggle to get Kiyoshi down the hall, he sighed, he didn't know if he could handle it.

* * *

**Well do yall like if so comment please. and read my other story.**


End file.
